Juggle
"Juggle" is the 17th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and the 17th episode overall. It was aired on September 16, 2016. Synopsis Sasha finds himself caught in the middle of Vanessa and Carly’s feud. Miles must come to grips with the new normal at Keaton. Scarlett’s presidency is threatened when Julie returns to Keaton. Plot In the dance studio, Mel is having the students doing a hand slap exercises. Vanessa sits away from all the other dancers. Carly reveals that she is excited because that day Helsweel will be picking a new prima dancer to replace Vanessa. When they switched partners, Sasha goes over to Vanessa so that she too could participate. The students switch partner again, this time Carly and Sasha were partnered up. Sasha volunteers to be the slapper, being afraid of Carly’s anger. She tells him that’s she’s over what happens when Sasha told Maria about Vanessa’s injury and admits that she missed him. She added that she can only handle one enemy at the moment, talking about Vanessa. Helsweel walks in announcing that three student will dance to fill in for the Primas. Her choice was Carly, Tina and, to his surprise, Sasha. Helsweels tells him that the “leotards incident has been forgiven but never forgetten.” Vanessa goes and congratulates Sasha and assures him that he’s going to kill it. However, there was a silent moment when she sees Carly. Scarlett and Julie were walking down the halls, on their way to the student council meeting. Scarlett went on talking about what she has done so far as student president. She admits however that she love being student president and is afraid that she has to give the position up because Julie is back. She hands her the binders but Julie says that she can’t be student president. Her parents gave her a lot of conditions she has to do in order to stay at Keaton. She says she’ll only be a silent observer and assures Scarlett that she’ll continue being student body president. Miles enters the music room to find Jax smiling at Jenna’s texts. Jax apologizes that he didn’t play Minecraft because he wen to the movies with Jenna. After a pause, Jax tells him that people are now calling them Jenx, but Miles is convinced that Jax came up with that name. Miles asks him if he wants to do lunch but Jax said that he needs to do a music thing, individually and won’t be able to make it. Miles thinks that Jax is going to need help, even though he didn’t say anything. and Vanessa at the quad.]] Sasha approaches Vanessa at the quad. She asks him how does he feel about the Prima audition. He goes on sayin that he’s excited but stops himself, feeling bad for Vanessa. She tells him that she gets it but warns him that when it comes to friendships, Carly and competitions make a deadly combo. Sasha isn’t worried because he know that he and Carly are in a good place. Vanessa tells him not to say that she didn’t warn him, that she would do anything to win. At the student council meeting, Scarlett asks for ideas for a theme for the end of year open house. Julie says that they would call it a unifier, not a theme. Scarlett goes on telling them the history about it but again Julie interrupts her, telling the rest the real history about it. Scarlett wonders what happened to being a silent observer and goes on that she’s thinks that the "unifier" should express individuality. Julie questions that idea, claiming it to be self centered. She tells Julie to put any suggestions at the mailbox, which now there is. Julie asks if she could talk to Scarlett individually in the hallway. Scarlett says yes but since she’s student president, she decides to have a conversation at the stairwell. Miles walks in to the costume room with chips and drinks to meet Jax. He hears some music and also sees Kit there. Both Jax and Kit freak out when Miles walks in. Jax tells him that Kit was there to check the issue with his computer’s motherboard. She said that it’s doing better. Miles busy into it and settles in to make music, handing Jax the chips. Sasha walks into the dance studio and sees Carly practicing. He tells her that there’s no need to get weirded out and that they both are good dancers and should give each other notes about thier audition piece. Carly agrees. He tells her to go go first and gave her some notes. Sasha then goes and shows she’s his dance, but all the notes that she had for him were in comparison to what Vanessa would do, not as a compliment. Sasha gets a little frustrated and doesn’t want to talk when the whole topic became about Vanessa. At the staircase, Scarlett asks Julie why isn’t she being a silent observer and Julie tells her that she he misses being student body president and want her job back. Scarlett tells her that that job has already been taken. They both decide that they each are going to present their ideas to the studnet council and the one with the best idea will be the student president. audition.]] Carly, Sasha and Tina are with Helsweel at the Prima audition. Carly is determined and assures that this time, nothing is getting in her way. After the first round, Helsweel dismisses Tina. It’s down to Carly and Sasha and they will have to impress Helsweel. She tells them afterwards that she’ll have a decision by the end of the day. She compliments them, her way, and Carly again mentions that Vanessa never received a compliment at all. Sasha reveals that he’s sick of juggling his friendships with Vanessa and Carly and is now determined to make them friends again. Miles is strumming his guitar and asks Kit and Jax if they want to lay down a track. Jax says that it’s getting late but Miles says that it’s never too late for music. Kit asks him if she could talk to Jax alone. Miles tells them that they can go ahead and talk, to pretend he is not there and goes on strum a song. Kit silently tells Jax to get him out but Jax doesn’t know how. Kit then says aloud that she’s tired and they could go and call it a day. Miles tells her that she can go and he and Jax will catch up to her later. Jax finally gets up and tells Miles to leave, which he does perplexingly. At the student council meeting, Scarlett sings to the students about her idea for the theme for the end of year open house. After she’s done, the others clap. Julie gets up to present her idea. She thinks that it should be about the community, about them. She turns off the lights and the canvases glow thier illustration. Then she’s tells the other student members that it’s up to hem to decide either we or me. Scarlett turns on lights and calls for a vote. Denzel gives the idea if they could compromise and do both but both girls reject. Julie’s alarm rings and she’s running late to her Algebra test. Saying that she hasn’t studied properly, she quickly leaves the room. Miles is in the music room alone, making some music. Progressively though, he makes a ruckus. Bianca enters the music room and asks him what’s wrong. He doesn't want to talk about it. Bianca tells him that he can’t just through a musical tantrum on his guitar. Miles just says that Jax is annoying, to which Bianca agrees. He goes on saying that he is always with Jenna and if he’s not with Jenna, he is with Kit, leaving Bianca confused. She teases him about missing his friend and he confesses that that’s why guys in general don’t talk. He plays his guitar again and Bianca apologizes. She suggests him to talk to Jax. Vanessa shows some of her x-rays to some dancer and Sasha and Carly walk towards her. Carly was not happy and Sasha tells her that they need to sort things out. Vanessa asks him how did his audition go. He responded that Carly killed it and that Helsweel has a tough decision to make. Vanessa said that Cassandra can’t stand Carly and Carly speaks back, saying that Vanessa can’t stand. Carly suggests that they should leave, that she doesn’t have time for jealous people. Carly and Vanessa again begin arguing which Sasha stops them. Carly tells him that they’ve been best friends for nine years and it ends when Vanessa said that she wouldn’t be anything more than her understudy. She tells Vanessa that all she did was support her and Vanessa, in a way, blame her injury on her. Again Sasha stops them. He sees both sides of the story. They both claim that Sasha is her friend and Carly tells him that now he needs to chose between both and assures him that he can’t have them both. and Scarlett agreeing to be co-student council president.]] Julie was sitting at the stairs when Scarlett passes by. Scarlett asks her if she’s ok and Julie says that she messed up the Algebra test baldly. Julie admits that she’s scared, she’s juggeling so many things and if she’s lets one of them go, they will all come down. Scarlet assures that she can do it all. Julie says she can’t and mentioned that she hasn’t seen her parents that mad since she’d gotten her nose pierce. She tells her that they will pull her out of Keaton. Despite all that Julie is going through, Scarlett suggests that they can do it together. Maybe share the job as president, to which both of them admittined that they didn’t need hate each other’s idea. Together, they decided on the theme, Me vs. We, the individual vs the community. Jax and Miles walk by past each other at the halls and they both apologized. Jax tries to explain about him and Kit but Miles says that it’s ok and he doesn’t need to know. They both agree that they are cool. Jax admits that it’s doesn’t feel like it. Miles says that he enjoyed hanging out during the break but now that he had Jenna and Kit, he feels that he doesn’t see him as much. Jax agrees, and realizes that he misses Alya. Miles goes on saying that he’s feeling lonely and Jax gets it. He invites Miles to join him and Jenna to see a movie. Miles rejects it but Jax insists, plus sayin that Jenna wants to get know Jax’s friends. He said she even called Miles "adorbs". Jax tells Miles don’t ask about it and they both head out. Carly walks in the dance studio and sees Sasha. She asks him if he has made a decision who he wants to be friends with. Sasha pleads with her not to make him to it. He admits that she is his favorite person in Keaton and adores her. He assures her he’ll always be by her side. But mentions that she’s always been about Vanessa and apologizes that any friend who give an ultimatum isn’t a friend and he decides that he is picking Vanessa. Just then, Helsweel walks in with her decision on who made the Primas. She chose both Carly and Sasha. Characters Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Matthew Isen as Jax *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett *Romy Weltman as Kit *Kyal Legend as Julie *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Jane Moffat as Helsweel Recurring *Eliana Jones as Mel *Genevieve Galea as Tina Absent *Aviva Mongillo as Alya (mentioned) *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna (mentioned) *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Trivia *Helsweel holds the Primas auditions. Carly and Sasha are chosen to be the new members. * Julie's parents pulled her out of Keaton in "Restart". They eventually changed their minds and agree to let Julie attend Keaton. She is of course grounded for lying and disobedience. * Miles lies to Bianca about Jax having feelings for her to give Bianca hope for her and Jax getting together. *Jenna, Linda, Gary, Principal Durani, Cassandra, and Alya are mentioned in this episode. *Stock footage from The First Day, On Deck, Sotto Voce, Showtime, and Restart is used. Songs *"Spark" *"Keep it Alive" *"Move Over" *"Underwater" Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016